The Skycat
by warrior777
Summary: Kittypet Hawk joins the four Clans of the forest. Not long after joining, Hawk is enveloped in a long and dreadful prophecy, one that involves a cat Hawk loves. Soon Hawk becomes hungry for power, and soon he gets it, and a lifelong enemy.


The lone cat stopped

Prologue

The lone cat stopped. This cat's name was Fog. He had traveled a long way, all the way from his home to this grassy plain. He had a dream that had sent him here, to be leader of a Clan of cats. He would get the nine lives of a leader, and he would get to choose the name of his Clan, which would live for many generations to come.

But Fog would not be the only leader. There would be other Clans, the number Fog did not know, and they would have a leader, too, just like Fog's Clan.

Fog's pelt was unusually spotted, gray with black spots like a big cat, a snow leopard.

Fog then caught the scent of another cat. It was a she-cat. Then he spotted her, a couple of lengths away, hidden in the trees. Fog's ears flattened and he hissed. Then the she-cat spoke. "I assume you are one of the leaders, too?" She asked. "I am Bird. Who are you?" Fog's ears went back to their normal position. Bird was of no threat to Fog.

"I'm Fog."

"I can see that. Your pelt is a very pretty color."

Fog took a second to look at Bird's pelt. Her pelt was a solid color, a golden color. Bird's belly and chest were white, and her tail was a light brown. One of Bird's left ear was gray.

Fog scented the arrival of more cats. "Greetings." A voice said from the trees, and out came a russet-colored she-cat with spots of gray. "I am Echo." A black and brown tom came out too. "I'm Soul."

Soon, later the Clans became ShadeClan, lead by Soulstar, LightClan's leader was Birdstar, Echostar was the leader of LakeClan, and Fogstar became the leader of IceClan. One night, much later than when the Clans had formed first, but each Clan had the same leader still, the leaders thought of a plan. Since it was mid-leaf-bare, the Clans had no prey for themselves. Each of the leaders crept out and went to Fourtrees, then deciding which territory to raid first. Before they knew it, the leaders had also found out that the other leaders were thinking the same thing. Then the cats of StarClan rose down from above. "You all have done wrong." The spirits said as one voice. "Because of that, there will be a prophecy. Until this prophecy is fulfilled, each of the leaders after you will not be given there nine lives of a leader. They will only have two lives, and they will not be given their leader names. Yet, the rest of their Clan may call them by a true leader's name, but StarClan will know that their name is not what it seems. But, instead of keeping their warrior names, they will be given a name by StarClan, one that is a truly hateful name. So, will you leaders be the first to try the pain of the next leaders?" A surge raced through all of the leaders, so powerful it wiped their true names from them. Looking around, each leader could tell another leader's new name. Birdfeather was the only decent name given by StarClan. Why? Birdfeather does not like names ending in something that the cat is named after has, so a regular bird has a couple of feathers, so Birdfeather does not believe in names like these. Soulpower, Fogfern, Birdfeather, Echoface had started something that may be the worst thing coming to the Clans yet.

Many seasons after that passed and then there were humans with houses next to the Clan's territories. Many humans had cats for pets. One of these cats was one named Sakkae. He lived with his mate, Lily, his kits, Jay, Falcon, and Hawk. The humans that took care of him were two parents, a kid and a teenager. There were also two dogs in the house. Sakkae was not afraid of these dogs, Beauty and Cocoa; in fact, Beauty and Cocoa were Sakkae's best friends.

"Sakkae." Lily mewed. "Take the kits outside, will you?" Lily licked her right paw, which had a giant "sock" that was a bright orange. Lily's pelt was white, with gray ears and chest, a black tail and a bright orange sock. Sakkae was an Ocicat, his left front paw had a white sock and his right had a bright orange like Lily's, and his back paws were brown socks and black socks.

"Sure." He mewed. He looked at the kits. Jay was a silver tabby tom, Falcon was a brown she-cat, and Hawk was the spitting image of Sakkae. Sakkae watched the kits play outside. They weren't really kits, they were, if they were part of a Clan, apprentice age.

The day went by as perfect as a day can be, except for at the end of the day. Other humans started to come in and look at Lily and Sakkae's kits, and the cats knew what that means. _They're going to take my kits away! _Sakkae thought every day. Then the day came. The humans took each of the kittens and put them in a crate. "Bye, Father and Mother." They cried. They knew they would someday see each other. The kittens could certainly not fight against the humans.

A few moons passed. Hawk sat on the fence of his house. He had thought about this for a couple of days, and finally he was ready. He was going out into the woods. Hawk leaped down from the fence and walked around into the woods. When he was deep enough inside of the woods, a voice boomed. "This is LakeClan territory. Go away." And three, strong, and mean looking cats stalked out of the bushes. The smallest one flicked his tail, and the others moved aside. "I am Windstar, the leader of LakeClan. And since you have trespassed in LakeClan territory, I will send one of my apprentices out to fight you. Thornpaw, come forward." A small, tabby tom apprentice stalked out of the bushes. Hawk flinched. He would not come out of this fight without a scratch.


End file.
